


Be

by LoubLouve



Series: Irregular verbs [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Changelin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoubLouve/pseuds/LoubLouve
Summary: Yeosang didn't know who he was anymore.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang
Series: Irregular verbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479995
Kudos: 13





	Be

Yeosang was a changelin. It's mean that he could transform in anyone. By only a view of the person, he could morph into them.

But only in what he could see, and without the voice of his target. 

With a kiss or any bodily fluid in contact with his tongue, he could morph from head to toes with the voice. 

Yeosang was consequently, a particularly good spy. With his natural power, he could easily infiltrate any targeted building. Any organisation.

But the problem was that Yeosang didn't know who he was anymore.

Since he changed to someone else often, more even since he was a spy, he didn't know which was his true self. The tall guy with blond hair? The small one with freckles? Or maybe, his favourite, the one with wavy, brownish hair and big grey eyes.

He didn't know, and since he didn't see his family anymore, he couldn't ask them for baby pictures. Or even what they thought of Yeosang's appearance. 

So, he just kept a random body which he had stolen a few years ago. The chances for him to meet the real owner of this appearance where almost none.

But one day, all his life of lies just exploded. Because he met a guy. A target who saw through his cover. He took the appearance of a beautiful young woman.

He just started to seduce the target, Wooyoung, before the latter understood what he was doing. He couldn’t know what he was, since changelins’ existence was unknown by ordinary people. 

However, he could understand that something was not right. He asked who was really Yeosang. And it was the point of breaking.

Yeosang was the man of steel, never crying, always working. But in front of this guy, asking who he was really, he just started crying. Because he didn't know who he was anymore. 

The mission he was working for was cancelled, and they went to his hotel room as planned. But they didn't have sex. They just sat. And talked.

Yeosang couldn't talk about his job. He was a spy after all. So he listened to Wooyoung. He listened to him talking about his life. His work. His friend and family.

His passion, dancing.

Because apart from his work, Yeosang never did anything. And he cried again when he understood that. Wooyoung hugged him and patted his back until he stopped.

And then, they went to sleep.

In the morning, when Yeosang woke up, Wooyoung was still here, searching for a breakfast in one of the hotel's booklets.

When Yeosang asked him why he was still here, Wooyoung smiled before answer. "I want to help you find who you are,"

Yeosang cried again after that.

**Author's Note:**

> My changelin are not the ones from the European folklore. They're from Tara Duncan, if I remember well xD


End file.
